Tables with tilting tops and folding legs are, of course, well known in the art. There has been a continuing effort to provide such tables which, when erected, have the rigidity of conventional non-folding tables. One way of achieving increased rigidity is to reduce the number of the folding legs by making them in an inverted T-shape, thereby reducing the number of folding mechanisms required.
Another method for increasing the rigidity of such a table is to utilize a trestle bar which connects the legs of a two legged table. An example of such a construction may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,124 of Burr which issued Apr. 24, 1984 and was assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
An earlier such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,844 which issued June 25, 1974. The table described in that patent includes a trestle bar connecting two table legs and a stretcher bar extending in the same general direction as the trestle bar. Pins project outwardly from the ends of the stretcher bar. Means are provided to enable each table leg to be unfolded through an arc of more than 90.degree. relative to the underside of the table top. The stretcher bar is rotatable to align the pins projecting from its ends with suitable openings in the top of the table legs. The pins are insertable into the openings and lock the table legs in their unfolded or erected position. Folding the table legs is accomplished by reversing the above steps.
One of the problems with the approaches described above is that they are not applicable to tables having only one leg, such as pedestal tables. Furthermore, it would be desirable if the actual bearing for the tilt top feature were readily interchangeable for purposes of replacement. Also, in prior art tables the connection between leg and table is fixed, albeit foldable. In other words, leg and table are not readily separable. However, ready separability would be desirable for purposes of storage and shipment and for interchanging table tops and legs at will.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tilt top table mechanism which is simple to operate, yet rigid when erected. Another object is to provide such a mechanism wherein the table top and leg are readily assembled and disassembled as desired. Another object is to provide a mechanism wherein the actual bearing member is readily replaceable. Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.